SSA Part 2: The Caribbean
by smash35
Summary: The second edition to the Super Smash Adventures! This time the location is on a cruise ship but it isn't all fun. A professional thief is on this cruise ship and he won't give up until he found the sacred item he is searching for located somewhere on it
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Kirby has learned how to talk :o

"Lalalala, Lalalala, Elmo's world, Elmo's world." Kirby sang as he skipped happily across the cafeteria.

"Will someone turn that damn little thing off!" Snake growled angrily. Zelda stared daggers at him because the children were playing right next to Snake. Kirby sang again.

"Seriously! I mean it! Turn him off! Just someone grab some duct tape and tape his mouth shut!" Snake complained. Kirby then stopped and turned to Snake.

"That's better now just keep it like that now." Snake instructed and he turned his attention back to his lunch.

"I love you, you love me, Let's stick Snake up a tree. With a big rocket launcher just shoot him in the head. That old b**** is surely dead," taunted Toony. Snake growled and launched at him. Zelda was there to stop him just in time.

"Toony, don't use swear words, and you Snake, don't ever hurt a child." Zelda had an expression that brought an icy chill down Snake's spine. Snake muttered a curse and left the cafeteria. Zelda then turned to the still quiet Kirby.

"When are you going to pick the people for the cruise Kirby?" Zelda asked nicely because she really wanted to go.

" Now."

"Really? Who are you going to choose?" Zelda exclaimed excitedly, her heart beating with celerity.

"Um…" Kirby pondered a little bit. He then closed his eyes. After about five minutes of waiting, Zelda finally decided to ask him again a little less nice.

"Hey Kirby-" Zelda began.

"Um Zelda, I think he's asleep." Toony said while poking Kirby with his sword. Kirby didn't even budge.

"Welcome to Kirby's Choosing Tickets Thing of um, the cruise thing." Master Hand began. "Today we will be seeing who will be going on a cruise in the Caribbean!"

Olimar muttered 'he didn't need to make such a creative title' to Yoshi and they giggled.

Kirby then stepped up to the stage, holding a piece of stained paper.

He began to read the list:

"Link." Everyone didn't even have any reactions. They knew he would chose his best buddy.

"Meta Knight." No reaction there either.

"Marth." Reaction there.

"Me." Confusion there.

"Samus." Huge reaction there.

"Toony." No reaction there.

Zelda began to sweat nervously as Kirby began to name the last name.

"Master Hand?" Kirby looked confused.

"Wwwweeell , that's it people!" Master Hand boomed out of nowhere.

Master Hand scanned the room and saw lots of glum faces.

"Hey, hey. If anyone that still wants to go you can go."

The room light up with bright faces. Master Hand then began to smile smugly.

"But you have to pay."

Pretty soon the list that started with seven went up to twenty-one and they were:

Link Peach

Meta Knight Ganondorf

Marth Bowser

Kirby Ness

Samus Lucas

Toon Link Ice Climbers

Zelda Red

Snake Pit

Ike Master Hand

Sonic Lucario

Mario


	2. Chapter 2

Snake was busy fingering his money when Link slipped in his room.

"Watcha doing?" Link asked gazing over the remains of Snake's piggy bank.

"Counting out my money for the trip. What else?" Snake replied, not even turning around.

"Well you better do it quick because Master Hand is collecting the payments right now." Snake suddenly looked like someone had destroyed his favorite rocket launcher (which Marth actually did).

"What?" Link asked startled by his sudden reaction.

"I'm ten cents short."

Later at the Game Room…..

"Oh my Ganon (Ganondorf thinks he's a God), I'm two minutes late!" Ganondorf shouted as he scanned the clock. He quickly shoved his cards down and sprinted out the door. Captain Falcon and Pikachu stared at each other for a moment.

"Wanna see his cards?" The Captain asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, nodding his head vigorously.

Captain Falcon turned over Ganondorf's cards and glanced at each one. The Gerudo had four aces and all of the jokers.

"Falcon laugh!" Captain Falcon said, laughing. "He left a whole deck!"

"All right," The Captain said reaching into his pocket. "Let's flip a coin to see who gets to keep them. Agree?" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, heads I win, tails you lose." Pikachu nodded again.

Captain Falcon flipped the quarter.

"Heads, I win!" Falcon said excitedly as he gathered the cards as if they were his most prized possession.

Pikachu scratched his head wondering how he lost so easily.

Just as Ganondorf was about to reach the bus that was going to take the brawlers to the airport, it left.

"WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ness and Lucas were sitting on the back of the bus and were tossing a big bowling ball back and force with their psychic powers.

"PK Fire!" Lucas screamed as he unleashed a stream of fire that roasted the bowling ball back to Ness.

"PK Flash!" shouted Ness as he unleashed a ball of green energy that hit the bowling ball dead on.

"Uh-oh." Both of them murmured as the bowling ball flew up into the ceiling and out the hole and into the atmosphere. The bowling ball took about two minutes to go up, and one to go down. Ness and Lucas trembled as their projectile hit a truck. The driver was not hurt, but he fell into shock and lost his conscious. His truck spun around for a while, crashing into others cars before crashing into a tree. By now the bus had already stopped and brawlers were all staring at the wreck behind. About five cars were caught in the aftermath of the accident, though none looked too serious. The truck was much worse. The windshield, license plate, hood; everything in the front was severed. Ambulances arrived minutes later. Although the driver managed to escape the amazing possibility of death, He had broken four of his limbs and his right arm.

"Oh crap. We are done for." Ness whispered to Lucas as witnesses pointed out to the police what has caused the incident. They had pointed to the one and only Super Smash Bros. custom bus. More specifically, the hole on the top of it.

"What have you guys done?" asked Master Hand looking at the huge hole on the ceiling.

"That's one huge hole. Hey you two kids, how did you do that? I need a grenade that can blast through magnesium." Asked Snake who was marveling the damage the two little kids had caused.

"Well, I'm just glad they didn't hurt Delfino." Marth said, stroking the stuffed dolphin by its fin.

"Aw, stop raping the dolphin with your hands." Ike teased as he shined his gold sword.

"At least _I_ don't clean my prized possession (his dolphin) every day." Marth countered.

"That's because you like it dirty." Ike countered back.

"All right stop it." Samus said, standing in between Ike and Marth just as they were about to punch each other.

"But he started it!" Marth whined.

"I don't care about that just stop it." Samus gave a nasty glare to first Marth then Ike that would have even made the mighty Tabuu scared. Ike grumbled for a bit then sat down again to clean his sword.

"As for you," Samus said turning back to Marth. "Come with me."

Marth gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

The police already had Ness and Lucas in handcuffs.

"I swear, we didn't mean it!" Ness protested to a policeman.

"Yeah, we just got a little bit carried away!" Lucas protested to another.

"Sure, that's what they all say." The police chief muttered leading the two away to the police car.

"Ugh!" the police chief groaned as a pink blur hit him right in the face.

"Kirby don't like you for arresting my friends," The Star Warrior said, looking at the police chief with an angry face.

"W-What the hell are you?" The police chief asked, scared all of the sudden.

"Wait don't tell me you're the famous Kirby of Nintendo!" He said examining the pink puffball.

"Oh-My-Gosh." The chief said in a quite girly tone.

"You are Kirby! May I have your autograph? I just love your game. Can't believe there is a new one coming out for Wii! Kirby Epic Yarn isn't it?" He babbled, excited that he could meet the superstar of the Kirby series. Then he scanned the rest of the confused Brawlers gathered near the bus watching the commotion. He began to speak to each one of them.

"And you're Link right? I just simply love the Zelda games. They are amazing, better then Halo even. And Zelda right? I have a question. Why is it called the Legend of Zelda if Link is the main character and sometimes you don't even appear in some of them?"

Zelda tried to answer but the police chief had already moved on.

"Meta Knight. I love that name. Even named my kid that."

Meta Knight blushed under his mask.

"Ah Mario. Love the cap and the mustache. Can I try the cap on?"

Mario slapped his hand away just as the police chief began to reach for his favored red cap.

"Red! FireRed and LeafGreen were the two best Pokemon games in the world! Can I throw Charizard's Pokeball? I just want to get the feeling of being a Pokemon Trainer."

Red, being so very generous, gave Charizard's Pokeball to the police chief. The police chief threw it high in the air and Charizard was released.

"COOL!" The police chief screamed with excitement.

By now the policemen were turning bright red by the fact that they had a super weirdo as a chief and had never noticed it. They hurried up to the chief and grabbed him before he could ask the Ice Climbers for their hammers.

"Wait just one more!" He protested as they dragged him to the police car and shut him in the back seat.

The second-in-command walked up to Ness and Lucas and asked for their guardians.

"Zelda." They answered pointing to where she was.

"Do you know how much this is going to cost you?" The policeman asked getting back on the accident.

" Uh, not really." Zelda replied more worried about Ness and Lucas's fate then the cost.

"Just for the repair of the truck and the driver's medical bill will cost about $14,000 and to bail the two trouble makers out of juvenile will cost you $1,000." The police said glaring at the two guilty kids huddled near the police car.

"Here you go." Zelda said, shoving a $15,000 check to the surprised policeman.

"Wait, that's just an estimate for the repairs and medical bill! The only thing you can pay right now is the kid's bailout which is $500 each." The policeman gave the check back to Zelda and was returned with another check, now with a $1,000 balance.

"Thank you. You may now take those two back but keep an eye on them for me, okay?" Zelda nodded and took Ness and Lucas back to their seat on the bus. The policeman murmured a short goodbye and left with the rest of his group. Just after, a tired and worn-out Ganondorf appeared.

"Where were you Ganondorf?" Master Hand said to the heavily exhausted Gerudo.

"Trying-to-catch-up." With those last words, he fell down, completed dehydrated.

"Someone give him some water and carry him back on the bus. We are already twenty minutes late!" Master Hand ordered as the Smashers hurried back to the bus. Meta Knight and Lucario carried Ganondorf back to the bus and Red's Squirtle used Water Gun in his mouth.

Samus and Marth were seated in the front seat of the bus.

"So Marth, I've heard that you had a crush on me." Samus calmly muttered the words.

"Y-yes but I don't now. I swear! Just please don't kill me. I'm too handsome!" He whimpered softly, putting his arms above his hand as if protecting himself from something.

"Why would I kill you? Nevermind. So you don't like me right? Okay, just wanted to make sure." Samus stood up and left, sitting next to Zelda to uh um _help_ keep the kids occupied. Link replaced Samus and playfully punched Marth in the shoulder.

"Tough luck Marth."


End file.
